Gregor and the ancient city
by Regaliansoldier98
Summary: Gregor comes back to the underland after 4 years and finds a new prophecy about an ancient enemy, and its not by who you might think. My first Fanfic, please don't hate. Rated T for major violence (Underland, Duh.), Mild language.
1. Chapter 1:After his death

** Hey everybody on Fan , this is my first fan fiction. If you see any problems, I would really appreciate feedback so I can improve. Anyways, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new characters and the plot.**

Chapter 1: After his death

_Ares the flier, I bond to you._

_In life and death we're one, us two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,_

_I save you as I save my life._

The words flowed through Gregor's head and he clutched the claw hanging around his neck. It had been three years, eight months, and twelve days. Three years, eight months, and twelve days since the end of the war. Three years, eight months, and twelve days since he saw her. Three years, eight months, and twelve days since he had truly been happy.

Wars had hardened him, yet the simplest things caused him pain. Every cockroach spoke just to him, the handle of his pocket knife gleamed like it was made if red gems, and the dining table always looked wrong because it was made of wood, not stone.

The only person he could talk to was Lizzie. She also missed people in the underland, and without her, he would have long ago lost his sanity. Yet even that was questionable. Everywhere he looked, he saw rats. But there were no rats in Virginia, were there?

They were, in fact, living in Virginia. They stayed in New York for a year, but moved after their grandmother passed away. Not that it mattered where they lived, though. The underland was still of limits to him. He tried to sneak out once, but he was kept under house arrest by his parents for the next three weeks. Now, though, it was different. He had a license, and he would go back, with or without his parents' permission.

** If you are reading this, thank you for reading it. Tell me what you thought of the story (Not you, Julian, everybody else) Please Review!**

**Fly you high!**

**-Regaliansoldier98**


	2. Chapter 2:After her loss

**Hey everyone. I was reading some reviews, and I was told that the chapters are too short. I cannot lengthen these next few chapters, but I can promise that once the story gets going, they will get longer. Also, a huge thank you to ****Ares the Bond****. After only one chapter, and a rather short one at that, they liked it enough to favorite it, and me as an author. It means a lot to me. Anyways, if these next few chapters are too short, please don't bail, it will get better. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I created and the plot.**

Chapter 2: After her loss

Hazard burst into the door of the museum. "Luxa! Come quick to the prophecy room! Something's wrong with Nerissa!"

Several minutes earlier…

Luxa sat on the stone benches of the museum, looking at the stack of photos that _he_ took. There were picture of all her friends, and they all brought her mind back to happier times, yet the ones of Gregor were painful to look at. A wave of sadness washed over her, but she did not cry. She never cried, not since long ago, when her parents were killed. She had become hard as stone, and could not talk to anyone but family, and even then it was difficult, except for Henry. After his betrayal, she was hard as steel, unable to connect with anyone. Anyone, that is, but the warrior. He had melted her steel shell, and she emerged from within. But now, with the warrior gone, and no shell to hide in, she was softer than gold, fragile as a flower. She was almost as pale and thin as Nerrissa, only leaving the museum to go to council meetings, or meals once or twice a week.

"Luxa, dear, we must go to the meeting," said a man of 18, walking up behind her. It was Damien, her fiancée. She was to be married to him in four months' time, yet she did not love him. If she did not marry, she would be taken off the throne, and for the good of her city, she had to be queen. She wished she could marry someone she truly loved, and yet the council would never approve anyone but Damien, as he was their puppet.

"Luxa, you must forget about the overlander. He is half the warrior I am, and he will not return. Put him put of your mind." As he said this, he tried to pull Luxa into an embrace, but she pushed him away. He looked like he was about to erupt, but as he opened his mouth, the door burst open and Hazard ran in, shouting. "Luxa! Come quick to the prophecy room! Something's wrong with Nerissa!"

Luxa jumped off the bench and raced down the halls of the palace to the prophecy room.

**So, questions, comments, concerns? Tell me if you come up with something. Also, I'll have a different question each chapter, and since not much has happened yet, the question is just this. On a scale of 1-10, how much did you like the Underland Chronicles? Tell me your answer through a review.**

**Run like the river, **

**-Regaliansoldier98**


	3. Chapter 3: Visions

**Hey everybody. I noticed no one answered my question. Whatever. I'll just stop with those questions. Anyways, I still have people concerned with the length of chapters. ****Once again, my chapters get longer****. Right now I am just giving background. Once it gets to the actual story, the chapters will be longer. Also, these chapters are coming out rather quickly, but I only have the first four chapters planned out.****If I**** missed anything else, spellings, grammar, non-canon passages, just don't bail! Anyways, please review.**** Also, I'd like to thank ****FallenArkAngel**** for reviewing it, and ****darkmuffinsarecool**** for both favoriting and following. After only two chapters, the support means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new characters and the plot.  
><strong>**  
><strong>

Chapter 3: Visions

Nerissa sat against the wall of the prophecy room, huddled up. She rarely had any visitors. The only one who would talk to her was Vikus, and he would talk to anyone.

Suddenly, she bolted upright. An image burned itself into her mind, an image of a massive creature that looked like it was stone. On its back were two men, underlanders, one carrying a spear, and the other holding what looked like a tube, but shot flashes of light and balls of metal.

One after another, more and more images flashed through her head, and she swiftly lost consciousness. When she awoke, she saw Luxa standing over her. "Nerissa, what happened? Are you all ri…"

Luxa cut off suddenly, shocked at what she saw. Next to Nerissa was a spilled ink pot and a scroll, but it was the scroll's contents that startled her. At the top of the scroll, in big letters, was written _The prophecy of stone_. "For Sandwich's sake, No!" she said to herself. The gift of prophecy had returned to the underland.

**So, what did you think? Questions, comments, concerns? Review! I appreciate your help****. **

**Fly you high.**

**-Regaliansoldier98**


	4. Chapter 4:The return

**Hey everyone. This next chapter will be one of my last short chapters. Thanks for sticking with this story, I appreciate it. If this chapters revelation seems of canon or changes your opinion of the book, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I created and the plot.**

Chapter 4: The return

The next day, Gregor asked if he could speak to his mom and dad alone. When they came into his room, he got right to his point. "Mom, Dad, I've had time to think. In fact, I've had three awful, miserable years to think. All that time, I've been doing nothing but thinking. Not about here, though. More about...down there. I want to go back. I _need_ to go back down." His mom flipped out. "No! That place has ruined our family, our lives. It's ruined your life." Gregor just shook his head. "It _is_ my life." Angrier than ever, his mom screamed, "You are not going to set one foot in that place, and that's final!"

12 hours later

Everyone in the house was asleep. Everyone, that is, but Gregor. He was awake, and ready to sneak out of the house and drive back. As he got to the kitchen, he searched through the drawer for the keys, to the car, when a voice said softly, "Figured you'd try something like that. I know you better than you think, Gregor. I know how you feel. Every time you're angry, your muscles tense. Your rager side flares to life. You need to be there to fight, because it's the only thing you know to do. You think it's unfair that we dragged you away from the underland, and I agree. I told your mother you needed to stay, to feel at home, but she wouldn't hear a single word of it, clinging onto her delusion of a perfect family. She'd keep you here until you die of sadness before let you go back. Don't worry, though. I won't stop you. In fact, I packed you this," and tossed Gregor a backpack. Inside was a waterproof flashlight, duct tape, a knife, a water bottle, and the keys.

"Thanks, Dad," he replied, pulling up the hood on his sweatshirt and turning to leave. If he had stayed a moment longer, he would have seen a flash of purple in his dad's dark blue eyes, and heard his father's last words to him. "Fly you high, Gregor. Fly you high," the halflander said, watching his son return to the home of his father.

Gregor parked the car in front of the apartment building they used to live in 3 and a half years ago. He opened the door, walked to the laundry room, moved the grate, and took one last breath of the overland. Then, he crawled through the gate and began to fall.

** Gregor's dad is a halflander? *Gasp!* I know, I know, it does not exactly fit the series, but it is important to the story, so remember that fact. Anyways, thoughts, comments, concerns? Review! Think my story is awful? Put in a review along with why it sucks. Just remember to review in about something that has to do with the story.**

**Run like the river!**

**-Regaliansoldier98**


	5. Chapter 5: The coming storm

Chapter 5: The coming storm

**Hey everybody! Chapter 5 is here, and more and more people are reviewing and favoriting the story. Now, I have two things to tell you about the story. One: Chapters are getting longer. This is the last of the short chapters. Later ones will be longer. Two: Chapters will not be posted nearly as fast. I only had the first four chapters written out, and after this, I won't be able to post nearly so often. Thanks for sticking with my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I created and the plot.**

_Luxa cut off suddenly, shocked at what she saw. Next to Nerissa was a spilled ink pot and a scroll, but it was the scroll's contents that startled her. At the top of the scroll, in big letters, was written __The prophecy of stone__. "For Sandwich's sake, No!" she said to herself. The gift of prophecy had returned to the underland._

Reading the contents of the scroll, Luxa's eyes widened. "Gregor will return," she murmured, before seeing Damien's eyes looking at her suspiciously. "What was that, my love?" he growled. Luxa replied, "I said, the warrior will come back to save the underland." He let out a laugh full of malice. "Save it from what, exactly? We have no war, no great enemy, no white rat to slay us all! You don't think he will save us. You just want him to yourself, you scum! I ought to throw you in the dungeon for being unfaithful to the king!"

"Damien," Hazard shouted. "You are no king! You shall not speak to my cousin in that manner. You are a lying lowlife, and the warrior is twice the man you are, and he would be a far better king!"

Now looking like he was close to bursting, Damien said, "Watch your tongue, or my first command as king will be to rip it out of your treacherous mouth!" With one final angry glare, he stormed out of the prophecy room.

Just as Luxa gave a sigh of relief, horns rang through the city. At this, Luxa immediately raced out of the prophecy room to the council chamber. As she arrived there, she found Mareth, her military advisor, waiting for her arrival. "Your highness," he said. "We have found enemy spies. I will lead you to the interrogation currently being carried out, but I must warn you. The spy is … human."

"Human? There are rebels inside Regalia?" Luxa asked. "No," Mareth replied. "It is worse. There is another city. Regalia is not alone. I must advise you on one thing. Have a guard with you at all times, and don't trust anyone. We don't know who's working with them."

**And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading this far. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review! Also, I'd like to know. By my writing, how old do you think I am? Tell me through a review. Anyways, thanks for a lot of favorites and follows!**

**P.S. I also am currently working on another fan fic, and I need to know if you think this is a good idea for one.  
><strong>

** Everyone in the underland knows the name Ripred. A rager, the peacemaker, bond of the queen of Regalia. But what about his past? How did he find out he was a rager? What was it like during his years in Gorger's army? What about Silksharp at the garden of Hesperides? And what really happened when he had to raise the bane? Follow the past of the best known gnawer in the whole underland in ****Life of a legend****.**

** Like it? Don't like it? Review!**

**Fly you high!**

**-Regaliansoldier98**


	6. Chapter 6:The prohecy of stone

Chapter 6: The Prophecy of Stone

**Hey everybody! This is regaliansoldier8, back for another chapter. ****Darkmuffinsarecool****: you're right in the ballpark. I'm 13 as of about a month. Also, unnamed commenter: I totally agree that the chapters should be out more frequently with how short they are. Unfortunately, I play soccer, and my schedule has been pretty busy. Anyways, I'd like to give huge thanks to my best friend, known on this site as miniman992. He and another of my friends helped me with this prophecy. So, everyone give him a huge round of applause! Thank you minimum! Alright. Let's get to chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plotline and characters that aren't in the series.**

A nimbus of swirling mist surrounded Gregor, guiding him downwards. When he hit the bottom, he turned his flashlight on. Seeing the tunnel leading to Regalia, a grin crossed his face, as he remembered his first visit. With a click, his flashlight turned off, and he switched to echolocation, sprinting down the tunnel.

Once he arrived at the arena, he was met by a guard. "Halt, overlander!" the guard said,, drawing his sword. "Regalia is in danger, and you may not enter until you are met by the queen and her entourage. Until then, you are to stay here."

Gregor heard nothing after the word "queen", and pushed past the guard, who charged at him, sword out. As the blade came down, the overlander sidestepped, grabbed the guard's wrist, and smashed the sword to the ground. The guard cowered in fear. "Who are you, overlander?"

In a harsh whisper, Gregor replied, "I am walking death. I am the warrior. I am he who called." "Forgive me, warrior! I did not know!"

"Warrior?" a voice asked from across the arena. Gregor tuned and saw a rat walking towards him. Across his face ran the scars marking him as the peacemaker. "Welcome back, boy," said Ripred. "The queen's missed you."

Gregor walked into prophecy room, led by Ripred. "Luxa," the rat said, "a visitor is here to see you."

"Not now, Ripred!" she growled at him.

"Come on, warrior. She's busy." Luxa looked up quickly. "Gregor?" she asked, her voice not even a whisper. "I knew you would come back. Everyone else said you were long gone, but I knew you'd come back." Gregor smiled and sat down next to her. "I'm going to go," Ripred said, "and let you two catch up."

"Gregor," Luxa said, "you're in danger here. There's a new prophecy.." "What? I thought the prophecy of time was the last one Sandwich ever wrote," Gregor asked, shocked. "Gregor," Luxa replied, "It's not written by Sandwich. Nerissa wrote it. Here, read it," and handed him a sheet of parchment. Across the top was written _The prophecy of stone_.

_Once thought dead_

_But now returned_

_A young boy,_

_Warrior's name he earned_

_He saved us all,_

_But all for one, _

_Now travels down_

_The water's run._

_The one he saved,_

_If heart stays true,_

_Will travel down_

_The water too._

_An ancient menace_

_From the deep, _

_If he's to die,_

_First tears she'll weep_

_If he's to live _

_Great title earn,_

_When mountains move_

_We slash and burn._

_But what could this ancient_

_Evil be?_

_The answer lost_

_In history._

_A shattered blade_

_Will show the way_

_In room she stayed _

_Long since the day _

_He left our land._

_He's now come back._

_Use his sword,_

_Or future's black._

_Not boy was he _

_Long since his fall,_

_Only his saving_

_Saves us all._

_If warrior rises,_

_We're all saved,_

_Else carved stone marks_

_A bloody grave._

_A final oath_

_A final breath_

_Underland's struck_

_With a wave of death._

After looking over the prophecy, he knew two things for sure. One was that an old enemy was going to attack Regalia. The other was that he would save the city or die trying.

**And cut! Alright, what did everyone think of the prophecy? I think it's well written, but then, I wrote it. I could use some advice on whether or not my style works. Also, if anyone wants to try to predict what happens next, say what you think through a review. **

**Run like the river!**

**-Regaliansoldier98**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Siege

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Siege

**Hey everybody! Welcome to chapter 7! We're almost to the big action. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My schedule has been getting very busy. Chapters are now getting longer, and much more exciting. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

"The broken blade? What is that?" Gregor asked. "Wait! Sandwich's sword. That might be what it is. Where are they keeping it?"

"It's in the museum." Luxa replied. "We should go get it and figure out what the prophecy means. Come on!"

When they reached the prophecy room, Gregor walked in to see a man stabbing one of the photos from his last visit to the underland with a dagger. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Gregor demanded angrily.

"I am Lord Damien, commander of the royal army and future king of Regalia," the man replied. "I suggest, _warrior_, that you not speak to me in that manner. As the queen's betrothed, I hold much power in the city. If you don't watch your tongue, I will personally make sure you get the deepest, darkest cell in the dungeon. Understood?"

Gregor just shrugged. "I've been in the dungeon before, _your highness_. It wasn't that bad. Sure, it was a little chilly, but nothing I couldn't handle. The worst part was coming out, when I had to meet with your predecessor, Solovet. But when I almost died saving your city, I look back on it fondly. War is coming, _your highness_. Putting me in the dungeon is a really bad idea. Shouldn't you know that, being the head of the army?"

Damien's face grew darker, and he practically growled, "You think you're so clever, don't you. Well, at least Luxa doesn't love you. After all, she is engaged to me."

At this, Luxa spoke up. "Damien, I have no feelings for you at all! You are a liar, a coward, and a power-hungry, pompous ass! I marry you only for the good of my city, nothing more!" She drew her sword, a long, slender rapier, and pointed it towards the door. "There is work to be done to save the city. Leave and prepare the army, while Gregor and I find out what this threat is." Damien walked towards the door, but before he left he turned back towards Gregor and shouted, "Watch your back, Warrior! Those who support me would be happy to tear you apart!"

Once he left, Gregor asked, "Future king? Queen's betrothed? What's going on, Luxa?" She sighed before replying. "I wish not to marry him, but I have no choice. If I do not marry, I will be taken off the throne. Then it will fall to Nerissa, and she is much too frail to take the throne. After her is Howard, who will refuse, as his calling is to be a doctor and save lives. That leaves only Stellovet, and she would indeed take the title, but she is too corrupt to be the ruler of Regalia. I would wish to marry anyone but Damien, but he is the council's choice as he will be no more than a puppet for them." Gregor thought for a moment, and said, "Can't you choose someone else?" "The council is adamant on Damien ruling, and even if not, we could not marry. The council has a strict ruling that the royalty may only marry the blood of the underland. I'm sorry Gregor." He shook his head. "We'll figure it out. Anyways, here's the sword." He held out the pieces of the blade. After inspecting it, he shook his head sadly and said, I don't see anything. What does the prophecy mean?" Luxa opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment, a soldier ran into the room, panting. "Your highness, warrior," he gasped, "The west wall is under siege. They have weapons that we have never seen. We need you at the wall now."

Gregor walked into the armory and was greeted by Miravet. "Warrior! It is good to see you again. Do you wish for the same armor as your last visit? It has been saved for you, and we have made a few adjustments." "Sound's great. Now, about weapons, what do you have? Anything as good of quality as my last sword?" Miravet frowned. "Not quite, warrior. The racks, however, are all full of our finest weapons. Take a look." He scanned the room, and saw nothing that he liked, until a blade on the wall caught his eye. It was a fine steel blade, tinted blue from the methods used to forge it. Its crosspiece and pommel both were rose tinted gold, and when he picked it up, the balance was perfect. "I'll take this one," he said. Miravet nodded. "A fine choice. That is the kingsblade, a sword forged by Hayden, Queen Luxa's father. He created it as a gift to the queen, and it is now the symbol of loyalty to the ruler. It seem especially appropriate for the queen's…champion." Gregor frowned. _That's right. Some people know I'm in love with Luxa. I may need to be more careful, especially around Damien._ He shook his head, clearing his mind. "Also," he asked, "Would you happen to have any daggers? I tend to use one in my left hand for my spin attack." "Here, try this one." She handed Solovet's dagger. "It was donated to the armory by the queen, and I believe it the appropriate weapon for you. Don your armor, and report to the west wall." Gregor nodded, and walked out. Raising his hand into the air, he stood for a few seconds before a flier swooped down and he jumped on.

"Greetings, warrior," the bat purred. "I am he who is called Hades. It is an honor to meet you. My sister speaks of you highly. She says that you are a brave and honorable fighter who is willing to lay down your life to rescue the underland." Gregor smiled. After 4 years, his reputation was intact. "Who is your sister?" he asked. "She is Nike. I believe you know her well." Gregor was shocked. "So you're the prince of the fliers?" "Indeed," Hades replied, "But you owe me no ceremony, for your status is greater than that of mine. If you are in need of aid, I am available to help." "Thank you, Hades," Gregor said, and they landed on the wall.

"What's happening?" Gregor asked, and he looked down, where he could easily see the scene. Humans and rats lay dead everywhere, and above them stood gigantic creatures, at least 10 feet tall. Though their fur resembled stone, the shape of their bodies, and their recognizable faces told Gregor what they were immediately. They were massive, powerful bears. Atop of the bears were humans, pale as the Regalians, carrying what looked to Gregor to be early rifles, and some of the bears were dragging cannons. "What are those?' Luxa murmured, frightened of the answer. Suddenly, with a flash, one of the cannons blew a hole in the wall, and streams of soldiers poured through. "Better get down there!' Gregor shouted. He ran to the edge and jumped.

**Dun Dun Dun... Alright everybody, hoped you liked the chapter. As I said, it is a little bit longer than previous chapters. More coming, although it might be a while. Thanks everyone.**

**Fly you high!**

**-Regaliansoldier98**


	8. Chapter 8: The warrior's wound

Chapter 8: The warrior's wound

** Hey everybody! Regaliansoldier98 here with the next chapter of the story. This chapter has some action, but its a shorter one, because it's mainly a transition to a big conflict in the book, plus it is background for a little bit of the prophecy. Enjoy!**

"Better get down there!" Gregor shouted. He ran to the edge and jumped. As he fell, a flash of black flew downwards, halting below Gregor. "Greetings, warrior," Hades purred. "I see the city is in need of your fighting prowess once again."

"Yeah," Gregor replied, grinning. "That's the thing about the underland. There's never a dull moment." As he spoke, he looked down and saw the ground nearing. On the ground there, he saw a line of enemy soldiers raising their rifles at a rank of the Regalian soldiers. Gregor jumped off of Hades and landed on the shoulder of one of the enemy warriors. The other man's body crumpled beneath Gregor's feet with a sickening crunch. He then drew his sword, and slashed through the enemy nearest him, turned, dove at another with a stab towards his throat. Drawing his dagger in his other hand, he broke out into a spin, deflecting balls of lead as the flew at him. At a point in his spin, he released the dagger and it flew through the air, burying itself into the chest of another soldier. The rest drew their swords and closed in on Gregor. Without a dagger, he may have been able to stop a few, but his spin move would have been ineffective and he would eventually have been overcome. Yet still he parried strike after strike. As he began to weaken, he heard a familiar shout that brought back memories of the jungle and the firelands. It was Lapblood, and she had brought an army.

Fighting now with renewed strength, he aided the Regalians and gnawers charging from both sides, and within a few minutes, the enemy had fallen. Gregor turned towards the wall to stem the tide of these other humans, but his rager sense warned him of danger. He hit the dirt, but as he was diving, a bullet caught him in the shoulder. He grimaced in pain, stood back up, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Gregor woke up in a strange room. He panicked for a minute before he realized he was in the hospital. Howard walked into the room. "Gregor! It is good to see you up and well. I had heard the news of your arrival, and I came here, but when I made it from the Fount, you were weak and unconscious, and had lost much blood."

"Good to see you too, Howard. Where's Ripred? I need to talk to him about the enemy and how to stop them.". "You cannot leave now, warrior. You are weak, and your condition fragile. I will tell Ripred you wake." Howard walked towards the door, but paused, looked back, and said, "Gregor, leave my cousin alone. You remember our talk last time you were here." After saying that, he left.

About ten minutes later, Ripred walked in. "Good to see you made it, boy. The doctors weren't sure you would. Howard told me why you needed to talk to me, and just wait. There's a council meeting about that soon, and as the warrior, you will be expected to attend."

Gregor frowned. The last time he had been at a council meeting, half of them wanted to kill him. The time before that, they half of them wanted to separate him from his sister. Yeah, he wasn't very fond of council meetings.

Ripred sensed his reluctance. "Luxa and Damien will both be there, and from what I hear, that guy has a huge grudge against Luxa. You'll need to be there to protect her."

"Fine. When's the meeting?"

"In three days' time. They'll also expect you to be in prime fighting condition, so you should probably head down to the arena and train." He turned to leave, but realized he forgot something. Turning back, he said, "Oh, I forgot. You have someone wanting to speak with you in High Hall. It's quite urgent." He then walked out. Groaning, Gregor swung his legs over the side of the bed and managed to walk. After 5 minutes of navigating the palace, he finally found the High Hall. Looking up the stairs, he saw his visitor and cursed under his breath. It was his mother.

**Like I said, this chapter is short once again. I think that I nailed the fight scene though. I got one review for the last chapter, so make sure to review this one! See you all next time!**

**Run like the river!**

**-Regaliansoldier98**


	9. Chapter 9:The traitor & the broken blade

Chapter 9

The Traitor and the Broken Blade

**Hey everybody! Regaliansoldier98 here, bringing you the next chapter in the Ancient City. I have a challenge for everyone reading. At the end of this chapter, make a prediction about the rest of the book. Then, send that to me in a review, and I will tell you at the last chapter who was the closest. Enjoy this chapter, and I can't wait to hear your prediction. Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own underland chronicles. I only own the characters and plot I make up.**

Gregor walked up the steps and asked, "Mom! What are you doing here?" She shot him a glare that, if looks could kill, would have put him dead on the ground in less than a second. "I could ask you the same thing, Gregor. I told you, time after time, that you were not to return here! Now come on. We're leaving this creepy place!" she shouted, but he stood his ground with a shake of his head. Her voice rose in volume, were that even possible. "This place has ruined our family! We are not staying a minute longer. You are coming with me, and we are going home." At this, he lifted his head, and she was shocked to see the fire and fury in his eyes. Frightened, she took a step back, and expected him to retaliate, but he said four words in a voice so soft she could hardly hear him. "I am home." Then, he turned towards the cavern above and shouted, "Hades!" His voice echoed throughout the palace, and with a black flash, he disappeared.

He was still upset, and Hades sensed it. "What is wrong, warrior?" the bat asked. "It's my mom," Gregor replied. "She's delusional about a perfect family, and wants me back up in Virginia. I don't want to go, but I may not have a choice." After a moment of thought, the bat asked, "Overlander, what is your age?" "What?" Gregor asked, taken aback by this inquiry. "What is your age?" Hades repeated. "Sixteen," he answered, unsure what that had to do with anything. Suddenly realizing what Hades meant, he said, "but I'm not an adult until I'm eighteen. Until then, I'm under the authority of my parents." "In the overland," Hades said to him. "Here in Regalia, you are now an adult. As long as you remain in the city, your parents cannot force you to do anything you don't wish to do." Gregor smiled. "Thanks, Hades. By the way, do you know where Luxa is? I want to go talk to her." "I do not know, warrior, but I can bring you to the royal wing of the palace if you wish. Be warned, though, the guards may not let you in.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 2 minutes later -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"What do you mean, you won't let me in?" Gregor asked angrily. The guard at the door said, "You may not enter without permission from one of the royal members." Gregor was fuming, but just as he turned away, Luxa ran out into the hallway. "Gregor, what is it?" she asked. "I just needed someone to talk to." He replied. "Come on." Luxa said, and he walked past the guards.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Luxa asked him. Gregor began, "I was talking to Hades, and…" but the door burst open. It was Damien, and behind him were two council members. Damien announced, "I declare Gregor the overlander under arrest for treason against the city's king by engaging in intimate relations with the engaged queen!" Gregor and Luxa turned, shock evident on both their faces. Then Gregor spoke up. "As the accused party, I plead innocent, and as such, wish to challenge the so-called king in a battle to the death. Both council members gasped, and Gregor held his breath, waiting for the reply. Then, Damien said two words that shocked all but Gregor. "I accept."

The next day, Gregor stood ready in the arena. He drew his sword and faced Damien, rage in his eyes, and coursing through his body. A council member announced, "Today, we are gathered here to watch the battle to the death between Damien, the fiancé of Queen Luxa, and Gregor, the overland warrior. Once the bell sounds, you may fight. Ready…Begin!" and the bell rang out. Gregor took a deep breath, ran forwards, and fell to his knee as a pain erupted in his arm. On the other side of the arena stood Damien, a flintlock pistol in his hands.

With a groan, Gregor stood up. "Traitor!" he shouted. "You wield the weapon of the enemy. You have betrayed Regalia, and I'm going to put you down!" Damien laughed. Go ahead, then... _Warrior_. I have not only gained this weapon from my friends." With that, he drew a sword that was an exact duplicate of Sandwich's blade. "My friends are more powerful than you would ever believe. They know the underland, all of it, and were here centuries before the madman, Sandwich. You believe the prophecies to be his? They were here long before he was. Where do you think he got his sword? It was a gift to him. But the ones who were here before were driven out, just like the diggers. They have lived in the so-called uncharted lands, where they found new allies. But now, they have an ally inside Regalia. I will help them tear this city apart, and revel in the destruction of the city of killers!" and with that, he lunged, beginning one of the biggest battles in the history of Regalia.

With a deft move, Gregor parried, and slashed downwards. Damien blocked this strike, and attacked back with a swift riposte. On and on it went, blow after blow, swing after swing, and it seemed Damien had the upper hand. He was a master swordsman, and his skill rivaled that of Gregor's. He could probably even give Ripred a run for his money. A grin showed on the traitor's face and soon he had Gregor on the ground, sword knocked out of his hands. Preparing for a final strike, he reversed the grip on his sword to stab downwards, when a jarring impact hit him in the shins, and he fell to the floor. Leaping up after his swift kick, Gregor had enough time to grab his sword befor Damien staggered up onto his feet. "Better kill me now, warrior," he said. "If I live, I will hunt you down, I swear. You will be dead on the ground, and Luxa will be mine once more." It was Gregor's turn to smile. "You aren't getting out that easily," he growled. He threw his sword to ground, and as Damien's eyes followed it, he lashed out with a vicious hook, and the traitor fell, his legs giving out beneath him.

**And cut! Alright everybody, hoped you liked it. Remember, send your predictions to me in a review, and don't miss the next chapter of**_** Gregor and the Ancient city**_**! See ya'll later!**

**Run like the river!**

**-Regaliansoldier98**


	10. Chapter 10: The false warrior

Chapter 10

The False Warrior

**Hey there, Regaliansoldier98 here with a new update of ****Ancient City****! This chapter is a milestone, and it will be a different POV than any of the main characters. Be warned, this is essentially a giant flashback, and reveals a hidden truth about the founder of Regalia, so it may seem quite off canon. I don't necessarily believe that to be a bad thing, however. I ran this idea by two friends, both big fans of the series, and my brother. They all thought it was great. Anyways, if you hate it, send me a review, which I will immediately ignore. I write this for me. You reading it is secondary. (I apologize to all readers with inflated egos, but I'm sure you'll get over it.)**

**Disclaimer: If at this point you think I own underland chronicles, you are illiterate and do not belong on this site.**

Looking ahead of him, Bartholomew traveled down the stone tunnels. Ahead of him, he could see a light, and he came out into a cavern populated with all sorts of creatures. Moles tunneled through the ground. Bats soared through the air. Fireflies floated lazily above him. Stepping out of the shadows was another human. "Overlander? You must be the warrior! I am Taea, our people's prophet. Your coming has been foretold to me. You are the overland warrior, come to be our salvation."

A grim smile touched Sandwich's face. Salvation? The only part the other man had gotten right was warrior, for he was a warrior, a killer.

_Constable Thomas Jameson's POV_

_"Another murder," one of the officers told him. "Fifth bloody murder in the past three months. We believe we may have found evidence convicting the killer, though. A few of my men searched the victim's house, and found this." He dropped a gold coin onto the table. Engraved on one side was a bloody sword. "'Tis the symbol of the house of Sandwich, a once noble house that has fallen out of favor. They currently only have one member, a certain Bartholomew of Sandwich. We believe him to be the murderer." _

_"I'll lead a squad to have him arrested," the constable said, but by that time, it was too late._

_Sandwich's POV_

_He had escaped the house just before the coppers arrived. It was too dangerous for him in England, so he hid aboard a ship headed for America, and became friendly with the natives. It was here he learned about the underland, and it was here he gained 800 followers. Soon enough, he was ready to begin his life below the surface._

Bartholomew bowed before the king, Alenôn-Var, and his son, Rhônen-Var. "We welcome you, overlander," The king said. As you are the warrior of prophecy, you will be given a gift by Taea." He turned. "Taea, give him the sword."

It was a thing of beauty. It was sharper than any he had ever seen, and charged into battle almost of its own accord. With it, he proved his strength, and had a growing following under the ground as well. Throughout his stay, his reputation grew, and the king even trusted the man with possession of his dagger, a fine piece of art. But the next day, the king was dead, the dagger in his back.

Sandwich, along with his followers, drove the humans out of their city, which he claimed as spoils of war. But when the diggers, or moles, would not leave, he poisoned their water, and they swiftly died. Those who didn't sparked their specie's hatred of humans, and it continued on even after they didn't even remember the root of their animosity.

To the present day, the people of Regalia remained unaware the man they idolized was a cruel murderer who killed in cold blood, and unaware that he had no gift, just a lack of decency.

Gregor's POV

_You believe the prophecies to be his? They were here long before he was. Where do you think he got his sword? It was a gift to him. But the ones who were here before were driven out like the diggers!_

_Killers. Us._

_That is why we are known as killers. Why so many hate and fear us._

Gregor felt terrible. Once again, he found himself one the wrong side, and it was hard to live with it. How could he fight for Regalia after all its people did? He couldn't.

He couldn't fight for Regalia. It was impossible after all the cruelty done. He fought not for the city, but for its people. He fought for his sisters, his family. He fought for his queen. This enemy, no matter if they were in the right, they put his friends in the line of fire, and they had to be taken down. And there was only one man who knew where they were.

He called for Hades, and the two of them traveled across the palace to the dungeons. "Let me in there," he ordered the guard. The guard nodded, and he stepped in. "Damien," he said.

"Warrior." Gregor could see the man nod. "Where are your friends?" asked the boy, but Damien would not answer. "Fine, don't cooperate. We'll get nothing else from you. You're free to go." He cut the bond on the man and walked out. Damien smiled, but without echolocation, he could not see that Gregor did too.

**And cut! Alright, thanks for reading! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reply! **

**Regaliansoldier98 signing off**


	11. Chapter 11: A royal family

Chapter 11

A royal background

**Hey everyone! Regaliansoldier98 here to bring you a new chapter of Ancient City. Fun fact, Rhônen and Alenôn-Var were both characters from a superhero story I wrote in 7th grade. It was a pretty good story, my teacher loved it. If you are interested, tell me in a review, and I will post it as a story for you guys to read. Anyways, welcome to chapter 11!**

After what seemed like days, Damien finally reached a huge stone city. "Who goes there?" asked a guard by the gate.

"It is I, Lord Damien of Regalia." he said to the guards. "How was the flight from the killers' hold?" the other guard asked. "The blood spilled, but the blade is broken." The guard nodded. "You may pass." The gate opened, and Damien walked through. It shut behind him.

Gregor dismounted from Hades, and drew his sword, ready to take on the guards. Before he could do anything, though, an arrow cut though the air, punching through one guard's armor and dropping him. The other guard lifted his rifle and pulled back the lever to prepare the flint lock inside. Before he could fire, he too was hit by an arrow.

Gregor looked backwards, and a man wearing a cloak with a hood and carrying a crossbow stepped into the light. "Who are you?" Gregor asked. The man pulled his hood off his head, and Gregor gasped. "Dad?"

"What are you doing here?" Gregor asked him once he got over his initial shock. "I'll tell you later, Gregor," he replied. "Right now we have a city to get into." He pulled an arrow from the quiver at his waist. "Can you get us in through the gate?" Gregor grinned. "I'll try." With a rush of red blurring his vision, a burst of strength rushed through his body, his sword appeared in his hand, and with a single swing, he slashed the gate to pieces. He was amazed by his power, and looked at his dad, who only grinned knowingly. The two charged through the gate, Gregor with his sword, and his father with a crossbow.

They slinked through the city, hiding in the shadows, and soon came to the central spire. Gregor's dad opened up the door, and they walked in. "Does it almost seem too easy?" Gregor asked. His dad thought for a second and said, "You're right, it could be a trap. Be on guard." As he said that, Gregor heard a bang, and 5 balls of lead came whizzing through the air. Gregor screamed, but in a flash, all five lay on the ground, split in half by the dagger in his father's hand. His jaw dropped, but he was even more shocked when out stepped a man in gold armor. "Who are you? How dare you enter these halls after what the last of your kind, Sandwich, the overland warrior, did to us?"

Gregor blinked in confusion. "Sandwich was never the overland warrior. I am."

"What?" the man asked. "What are you doing here, then, overlander?"

"I am here to stop you. You have attacked Regalia, and you had your puppet Damien in the city, being cruel to his 'love' the queen. I'm here to make you pay for your crimes. I'm going to put you down!"

"I don't think so, _warrior_." The man replied. "You take one step, and my guards put bullets in your head. Now, let's try to have a civilized conversation."

Gregor's dad stepped forward and pulled off his hood. "I'd agree, brother." _Brother! What? _Gregor thought.

The man searched his eyes and gasped. "Adrian? Is it really you? I haven't seen you for years, you were so young when you left."

"Indeed, Théodred. It has been far too long."

The man turned towards Gregor and said, "And you must be my nephew, Gregor. I had heard stories of you, but I thought you left for good."

Gregor found his voice. "So did I," he said. "But I couldn't stay away from this place."

"Good for you!" he said. "Now, why did you burst in like that, Adrian? If you had told the guards who you were, they would have let you in."

"I didn't know if you even remembered me," he replied. "Like you said, we were so young when I left. Besides, I'm only here to help out Gregor. You need to end the enmity between the two cities. The killer did his dreadful deeds long ago. You cannot continue to attack Regalia. They are not your enemies, just as they did not drive you out. Make peace, or both cities will die."

"I will consider your proposal, brother. In the meantime, rest here. We have a training facility and the finest rooms for you to use. Familiarize yourself with the great city once again. No harm will come to you here."

Later that day, Gregor went and talked to his dad. "He's your brother? You don't look much like him."

"He's my half brother," Gregor's dad replied. "I'll tell you the story of who I am, and who you truly are."

_39 years ago_

_"Who are you, child? You are not one of us. Your eyes, your skin... You are a halflander. But your father... The glorious king!" The prophet said, looking at Adrian. "You are a prince, but your future does not reflect that. You will be driven out of this land by those who fear you, and you will live above the surface. Whether you return or not, I cannot discern. Yet I can say one thing. If you do return, death will most certainly await you." As he finished speaking, he gasped, closed his eyes, and chanted, _

"_You the son,_

_Both over,_

_Under,_

_Soon, your world_

_Is torn_

_Asunder._

_Above the rock, _

_Below the ground,_

_Your whole word spins,_

_Turns round_

_And round._

_If stay there,_

_Love you'll see._

_Is the child our ally?_

_Or our enemy?_

_Yet remain here,_

_Nobility,_

_The prince's brother_

_You will be._

_The choice is yours,_

_I cannot see._

_Just where you finally_

_Will be._

_A cloud of red,_

_That blurs your head,_

_Sent off over,_

_The countless dead._

_But will you come?_

_Or will you stay?_

_Die,_

_Or fight another day?"_

_Terrified, Adrian ran off._

_Ten years later_

_ He stood over the rat, smiling, his blade coated in blood. Behind him stood his brother, shock on his face. "Adrian," __Théodred whispered. "You're a rager."_

"_A what?" he asked._

"_A rager. You are a natural born fighter. They are terrifying in battle, and they can lose control, turn savage. You need to leave the underland."_

"_I cannot, brother. This is my home."_

"_You could stay in the overland too. Your mother was an overlander."_

"_Why must I go, Théodred?"_

"_You are a danger. Father will have you killed if he finds out."_

"_Then I will not let him find out."_

"_I believe it is too late! You must leave!"_

"_Alright, I will leave."_

"_One thing, brother."_

"_What is it?" _

"_You will return one day, won't you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good. Goodbye, brother."_

"_Run like the river, Théodred!"_

_He took off, without another word._

Present day.

"Like me, you are a rager, Gregor. And, you have the blood of the underland. Here, follow me. I have something for you." His dad stood up and walked out the door, Gregor right behind him. After many twists and turns, they arrived at the armory, where Gregor's father pulled one of the swords off the wall. "Here. This was my favorite sword. You should take it." Gregor took it, and found it was an exact replica of Sandwich's sword. He told his father that, but he just laughed. "It may look the same, but it is much stronger. In the overland, this is called Damascus steel, or wootz steel **[1]**. It's made when iron and steel are melted along with charcoal. The carbon bonds with the metal to form a crystalline alloy. If you look closely, you can see the waves that result from the crystal structure being altered by forging. You could parry a blow and shatter the sword that struck without damaging this blade at all." Gregor marveled at the sword, but as he was doing that, a messenger ran in. "Sirs, the king requests your presences. Immediately." 

**And Cut! Chapter 11, done and done! I know, it was **_**Very **_**off canon, but sue me! I don't care. Review, and don't forget to click that little button that says favorite! **

**Signing off,**

**Regaliansoldier98**

**[1] This is a sword making style that was used in the middle east in ancient times.**


	12. Read this

Hey, everybody, Regaliansoldier98 here. I have recently been having more and more trouble writing this story, and so I am going to stop updating for the time being. If I'm able to, I'll come back to it, but as for right now, I'm done. Hopefully I get back to updating relatively soon.

Regailansoldier98


End file.
